The Internet has made possible the provision of data streams over a publicly available network. This allows anyone who can connect to the network to the information that the network carries.
Applications of the Internet have been used in remote education. The Internet can be used as a substitute for lecture halls, to allow any person at any place to virtually attend a lecture. The attendance includes the reception of audio, video and any other kind of learning aids on their terminal.
Studies have shown that simple one-way communication e.g. a lecture broadcast is less of a learning experience than attending an on-campus class.